Stability
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Sometimes Enterprise got reckless. Belfast was always there to pull her back and steady her. Enterprise wanted to express her gratitude. Turns out Belfast wants to express some gratitude of her own. [Smut]


**A/N: Usually I prefer using 'Miss' when Royal Navy ships speak, given '-sama' is more fitting for the Sakura Empire ships to say; but considering this fic takes cues from the anime, I'll make the allowance this once. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Stability**

Winter had consumed the Naval Base, a slow rainfall of white fluttering down over the base and adding to the thin layer flooding the ground.

Enterprise stood peering out the frost-laden window pane, the warm amber lights behind her partially obscuring the cheer going on outside. Despite the chilly weather throngs of people were milling about outside as they celebrated New Year's Eve, small groups of Destroyers running back and forth down the artificial streets; the sides lined with dozens of stalls manned by Ship-Girls promoting their wares; whether it be food or trinkets, all were welcome.

Something inside her chest twitched but she pushed the yearning desire down. She needed to patrol the seas outside the base for Sirens, to make sure they wouldn't launch a surprise attack when their guard was down. Very few seemed to be of like-mind however; many of the older and wiser ships such as Illustrious and Hood were among those traversing the false streets below, chatting merrily to each other and bundled up in elegant winter-wear.

''Hm? Enterprise-sama?'' A familiar voice rung from behind her. ''Are you alright?''

Enterprise glanced back over her shoulder, her purple gaze landing on the familiar form of Belfast – the busty maid wearing a look of mild curiosity on her face. The strange yearning in her chest flickered to life again but she pushed it down, ignoring the odd sensation for the second time that hour.

''Yes. I'm fine.'' The carrier remarked simply, her gaze sliding back onto the crowds below the dormitory. ''Just watching.''

''Ahh.'' Belfast made an understanding sound, strolling up to her side – a warm smile gracing her features as she too gazed down below. ''A wonderful sight, is it not?''

''Mm.'' That, Enterprise couldn't deny.

Belfast tilted her gaze, eyeing her from the side. ''Would you like to join them?''

''...no.'' Enterprise took a moment to reply to that. ''I'll be patrolling in a few minutes. I just stopped to watch for a bit.''

A finger poked her cheek. ''Patrolling? At this time of year?''

''Of course.'' Enterprise twitched when Belfast poked her again; the touch light and gentle, yet no less chastising. ''The Sirens could ambush us at any point. Better that I at least patrol and let everyone else celebrate, than have us all be ambushed.''

Belfast shook her head. ''The navy coastguard is patrolling right now; they have boats out in a wide net. We'll know if the Sirens launch an assault.''

Enterprise frowned. ''We were born to protect the humans, not the other way around.''

''Mm.'' Belfast agreed with a smile. ''But they want to protect us as well. To deny them that would be an insult, would it not?''

''They don't have the firepower to take down the Sirens.''

''But they can still alert us if they see one.''

Enterprise twitched, something in her heart telling her there was no 'win' to this discussion. Belfast always had a way of outdoing her in verbal spars, outwitting her with carefully-worded promises or expertly-woven offers to relax, resulting in her getting more rest than she originally intended to – and by that point it would be too late to do some training, so she would have to rest even more; much to Belfast's unspoken delight.

Seeing that Belfast was still waiting on an answer, Enterprise sighed. ''...very well, I'll leave it to them.''

''Excellent.'' Belfast turned to face her, smile unfaltering. ''Then you would be unopposed to joining me outside~?''

''I didn't agree to that.'' The carrier deadpanned.

Belfast merely smiled. ''Ah, but what if a Siren was to sneak past the navy and attack me? I'm quite helpless, being a simple maid and all. Your presence would help put me at ease.''

Enterprise twitched. Belfast's eyes glowed with amusement.

''...fine.''

''Wonderful~''

X-x-X

Despite her initial hesitations, Enterprise had to admit – if only to herself – that she appreciated Belfast's presence.

The duo wandered around the base, perusing the various stalls and buying the occasional food item. Amidst the throngs of people very few stopped to talk to them, everyone else too busy with their own conversations to pay them any mind. Enterprise, though she never voiced it, was privately pleased with that – while she didn't particularly mind the awe that many of her comrades showed her, getting fawned over all the time had lost its charm awfully quick.

Their idle wandering took them down to the shoreline and around the edge of the base, the chilly weather barely affecting either of them. Soon the duo were walking back to the dormitory, over an hour having passed and night falling. Even with the late time many were still out enjoying the gentle snowfall, groups of Destroyers hosting snowball fights all over the base.

_Click._

Enterprise opened her bedroom door and stepped inside, hearing Belfast not a step behind her. With familiar ease she rolled her shoulders and slid her jacket off, frowning softly when Belfast helped pull it off; hanging it up with a warm smile. The action was unnecessary yet Belfast saw fit to do it, something that made the carrier's cheeks dust pink.

''Hmhm...'' Belfast chuckled softly, hanging up her own coat and shutting the door. ''Have a seat. I'll make us some cocoa.''

''Hn.'' Enterprise complied, wandering over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

Belfast elegantly slid over to her desk, a coffee machine already there – a gift the maid had given her for the recently-passed Christmas. The water compartment was still half-full, and within the minute the machine whistled as it reached boiling point. Belfast withdrew twin brown sachets from one of her pockets, tearing off one end and daintily pouring the chocolate powder into the two plain mugs sitting on the table, a stream of hot water filling them a moment later.

Steam rose up from the twin cups as Belfast spoke. ''Do you still have milk within your fridge, Enterprise-sama?''

''Mm.'' The carrier hummed idly, watching intently as the maid slid over to the small mini-fridge in the corner of the room; a gift from Hornet. A small thing that could hold a few cans or chilled snack bars at most, but she used it very often regardless.

With unfaltering grace Belfast poured the chilled milk into both their cups, notably pouring more into her own cup than Enterprise's – doing only as much as the carrier would want, having done this often enough to get the measurements near-exact. That done she laid the small carton of milk down, gently cupping one steaming mug and extending it to the carrier with a warm smile curled at her lips.

''...thanks.'' Enterprise flushed faintly, accepting the offered mug.

For a long few minutes, silence reigned over them – but one that neither was in a rush to break. The sounds outside weakly penetrated the walls of the dormitory, dim voices crying out with playful glee or startled surprise; overlapping the soft thrum of chatter coming from the streets of stalls. It was a decidedly pleasant sound, one that could almost lull even the most restless of people to sleep. Belfast clearly agreed with the unspoken sentiment, gazing out Enterprise's window with a fond look on her visage, her lips quirked up at the corners.

Sipping at her hot chocolate Enterprise found that she couldn't tear her eyes off Belfast, a warmth flooding her cheeks when she consciously realised that. Yet even with her own acknowledgement she still couldn't look away, finding something so entrancing about Belfast's warm expression – filled with a fond delight and private relief. For what she didn't know, but it made the recurrent yearning in her heart twist, becoming a stronger need.

Belfast blinked once, her expression shifting to one of curiosity as she looked over at her. ''Is something the matter, Enterprise-sama?''

Enterprise blushed lightly at the attention, gazing down into her drink – and speaking honestly, letting the yearning speak for itself. ''I... thank you, Belfast.''

''Hm? For what?''

''For always being here.'' Enterprise said clearly, her cheeks gaining a pink hue as she kept speaking, the words slipping off her tongue almost of their own accord. ''With me. I... I would've probably got myself hurt, if I kept throwing myself into battle after battle.''

Belfast's expression melted into a familiar warm one, a soft laugh brushing past her parted lips. With dainty footfalls she crossed the distance between them, her mug thumping against the wooden desk – and in what felt like a nanosecond Enterprise found herself being pulled into a sudden hug, her face firmly pulled into the maid's voluptuous chest.

''You're very welcome, Enterprise-sama. To hear your thanks brings me great joy.'' Belfast told her warmly, one hand sliding down her head and through her long hair.

Enterprise blushed a rosy red at the closeness, yet didn't even try to pull away – relaxing into the rare hug. Her cheek rested up against Belfast's exposed cleavage, her warm breasts so pillowy against her face it could easily lull her to sleep if the maid was to sing a puerile lullaby. The soothing nature of Belfast's embrace was only heightened by the hand stroking through her through hair, fingertips gracefully weaving through it with dainty ease.

The carrier drew a slow breath, savouring the scent of Belfast's faint, almost unnoticeable perfume. Her heart twisted with yearning once more, and in that instant it all became clear to her – dots connecting in her mind as she finally understood the foreign twist that frequently plagued her heart, calling out in a way she had failed to comprehend.

''Belfast...'' Enterprise breathed.

''Mm?'' The maid loosened her hold, gazing down at her with an enchanting smile.

With slow movements Enterprise slid her hands up and cupped the maid's face, running her fingers along Belfast's cheeks. She gave a light tug and Belfast obeyed her unspoken desire, leaning down until their lips brushed together, so enviably close that she could taste the cocoa that lingered on her inviting lips. And in a heartbeat she gave one final tug, pulling Belfast down and pressing their lips together in a slow, yet infinitely affectionate kiss – a swirl of emotions bubbling within her.

The kiss lasted all of a few seconds yet felt so much longer in that moment, the silence of the room only dragging out the moment. Their lips parted with a quiet pop that punctuated the kiss ending, and Enterprise bore witness to a beautifully hot smile gracing Belfast's visage.

''You are most certainly... all action, and no talk... Enterprise-sama~'' Belfast punctuated the last syllable with a kiss, their lips meeting once more.

Enterprise gladly returned the gentle kiss, groaning softly into Belfast's mouth when the maid sat down and straddled her waist; their lips not breaking apart for an instant. Belfast's hands laid themselves on her shoulders and she deepened the kiss, affection clear in her movements and enticing Enterprise to reply in kind, pouring all her complex feelings into the kiss.

Their lips broke apart and they paused for a brief moment, both panting lightly. Belfast's lips curved up and she leaned in – but instead of going for another kiss she instead went for her neck, eliciting a startled gasp from Enterprise as the maid planted a sensual kiss on her jugular. Her gasp swiftly melted into a groan and she shuddered, reflexively tilting her head the other way and giving Belfast more to kiss – a breathy exhale escaping her when the maid obliged; slowly smooching her delicate neck.

''Don't be so tense.'' Belfast whispered to her, punctuating her words with a soft kiss on her earlobe.

Enterprise bit her lip and groaned, her cheeks rosy as the maid so effortlessly took control. She laid her hands on Belfast's waist and held her close, enduring the breath-stealing sensation of the maid's lips peppering her skin with a flurry of gentle smooches, each one punctuated by a gentle smack as her lips popped off. At the same time her hands slid off the carrier's shoulders and grasped her hat, gently lifting it off and laying it down by her side.

Belfast's hands slid back down to her shoulders, curving in until they reached her tie – and with masterful dexterity she undid the knot holding it together, sliding it off Enterprise's shoulders. With an amused quirk to her lips Belfast leaned back from her neck and kissed her cheek, ghosting her lips around until their lips met in another slow kiss; muffling Enterprise's low groan as Belfast daintily started to unbutton her shirt.

''Mn... Belfast...'' Enterprise shuddered as she _heard _the button come undone, the shifting of fabric telling that Belfast had already moved onto the next one.

The maid merely chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips and pushing her weight forwards – sending them both flopping back onto the bed. Enterprise didn't take her eyes off Belfast for a moment, her cheeks only darkening as the maid undid button after button; her fair skin becoming exposed to Belfast's enchanting gaze.

''A-Ah...'' Enterprise shivered as Belfast leaned down, planting her lips on her collarbone and giving her a soft, wet kiss.

A breathy groan escaped the carrier's lips as Belfast shifted back, trailing more affection-filled kisses down her collarbone while her fingers continued to unbutton her shirt. It wasn't long until the maid had reached her chest, and Enterprise moaned softly as Belfast laid a gentle kiss on the top of her right breast, a whimsical smile gracing the maid's features. With purposeful slowness she shifted over and kissed her left breast, her white shirt spilling open as the maid undid the last button and leaving only her black bra to hide her ample breasts.

The carrier bit her lip as Belfast moved further down, her hot breath brushing against her boobs before the maid kissed her tit, her warm lips making her skin tingle pleasantly. Over and over again a slow onslaught of kisses peppered her breasts, each one leaving her wanting even more – and Belfast was all too happy to oblige that desire, her kisses becoming longer and more purposeful; audibly popping off when she retreated.

''Nn...'' Enterprise groaned lowly, tenderly laying a hand on Belfast's head. ''Y-You're really... good at this...''

Belfast smiled, pleased. ''I try my best, Enterprise-sama~''

Anything the carrier intended to say melted into a pleased moan as Belfast pushed her black bra up and took her right nipple into her mouth, giving it a tender suck. Shocks of gentle pleasure raced through her chest and she instinctively arched her back, groaning when she intimately felt Belfast's tongue trace her perky nipple, teasing her with tantalising slowness. Idly Enterprise threaded her fingers into Belfast's hair, pulling her more against her chest and earning a soft hum from the maid, followed by a gentle suck that nearly reduced her to putty.

The cool bedroom air brushed up against her nipple as Belfast popped her lips off, and near-instantly swapped to her other nipple – eliciting a breathy groan from the carrier, the wet warmth of Belfast's mouth stealing her breath away. At the same time she felt Belfast's hands wandering down her sides, gaining her attention as they reached her short skirt and boldly slid under it, and soothingly stroked her thighs.

''Mm...'' Enterprise exhaled slowly as Belfast popped her lips off. ''Belfast...''

The white-haired cruiser let out a soft, sensual giggle. ''Please do tell me if I overstep my bounds, Enterprise_-sama~_''

There was a deliberate emphasis on the honorific this time, only further fuelling the burning heat flooding every inch of Enterprise and causing the Aircraft Carrier to groan. A sharp shock lanced up her spine as she felt Belfast's lithe hand slip between her thighs, stroking her inner thighs teasingly at first – only to then slide further up, pressing three fingers up against the front of her black panties, the gentle pressure against her womanhood suddenly making it ever so hard to breathe.

''A-Ah...'' Enterprise released a shaky groan, her free hand gripping the bed beneath her when Belfast deliberately stroked her panties again.

The maid smiled up at her, leaning in and sensually kissing her flat stomach as she continued slowly stroking her clothed folds. Every little movement was achingly slow; yet that only added to the arousing nature of it, something akin to a whimper passing Enterprise's lips. The sound made Belfast's smile grow, amusement glistening in her dark eyes as rubbed her off with more insistence; her other hand boldly coming up to grope her breast.

Enterprise pursed her lips together and tilted her head back, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape her throat as Belfast gave her breast a gentle squeeze. That was made infinitely more difficult when Belfast resumed her attack on her breasts, a flurry of quick but feathery kisses peppering her right breast while Belfast's hand groped her left tit. The combined stimulation easily left Enterprise a panting mess, her toes curling in her boots from the pleasure.

''Mm...'' Belfast hummed to herself as she pulled her lips back, leaning up enough that Enterprise could see her amused gaze. ''Allow me...''

Belfast's hand left her breast and panties, and within the second they landed on her hips – hooking her fingers into the waistband. Enterprise blushed a deep red but lifted her hips, a shudder running through her frame as Belfast pulled her underwear off with tantalising slowness, the cool bedroom air brushing up against her achingly hot pussy. Something that the maid was quick to notice, a soft chuckle passing her inviting lips.

Enterprise opened her mouth to speak – only for a low moan to overwrite any words she intended to say as Belfast cupped her pussy, three fingers delicately pressing against her slick folds. With sensual ease the maid stroked her lower lips, her smile turning a touch lustful as she teased her weeping pussy; her fingertips daringly curling inwards and just-barely inching between her folds, not entering her but oh so very close to.

''May I, Enterprise-sama?'' Belfast inquired, yet her devious smile told that it was little more than a formality; that she already knew the answer.

The carrier flushed and nodded, groaning when the maid obligingly pushed one finger inside her. She easily sunk it inside her wetness and experimentally rolled it around in small circles, her inner walls quivering around the single digit. A second finger swiftly joined the first and was followed by a third, the three digits setting alight a hot fire inside Enterprise and forcing a moan from her lips, unable to contain it despite her best efforts.

Belfast released a quiet chuckle, gently pumping her fingers into the carrier – the initial movement making Enterprise's legs reflexively twitch inwards. The maid fixed that by nudging them back open again, fixing the silver-haired woman with a hot smile as she rolled her wrist; her slow thrusts gradually picking up speed. Each little twitch her fingers made sent electric spasms running up Enterprise's pelvis, and left her wanting even _more._

''A-Ah... haah...'' Enterprise breathed, groaning under her breath when Belfast suddenly curled her fingers – a hot jolt of pleasure spiking in her pelvis.

To her disappointment Belfast suddenly slid her fingers back out, honey clinging to her fingertips. However she didn't get the chance to voice her disappointment before Belfast slid down between her thighs, spending only a single second to nudge her short skirt up – before burying her head between Enterprise's thighs. The carrier gasped and buckled, eyes wide as she _felt _Belfast's tongue suddenly lick her wet folds, the unexpected sensation briefly overwhelming her mind.

Belfast wasn't done though; not by a long shot. With relentless passion the maid lapped at the carrier's pussy, licking up her sweet honey and idly stroking her thighs with both hands, having the pleasant side-effect of keeping her from squirming away. Her tongue teasingly switched targets mid-lick, playfully licking her inner thigh and making Enterprise shudder, insistently pushing on Belfast's head.

''Hmhm...'' With a sensual chuckle Belfast obliged, taking a single lick of the carrier's weeping pussy – before pushing her tongue inside, extracting a sharp gasp from Enterprise.

''H-Haah...!'' Enterprise's shoulders curled inwards and she tipped her head back, her legs bending at the knee as Belfast masterfully swirled her tongue around her pussy; mind-melting jolts of pleasure spiking through her body.

The white-haired maid smiled slightly, wiggling her tongue side-to-side and relishing Enterprise's low moan, lapping up the honey that dribbled onto her probing tongue. She alternated between simply spearing her tongue in and swirling it around, keenly watching Enterprise for any hints of a weak point – and when she found one she eagerly exploited it, her masterful tongue teasing that one spot and quickly turning Enterprise to putty.

''M-Mm... B-Belfast...'' Enterprise's moan came out almost like a whimper. ''I... I can't keep...''

Belfast slipped her tongue out, gently kissing her quivering folds as she spoke – her hot breath brushing against the carrier's folds. ''Go ahead... don't hold yourself back, _Enterprise-sama~_''

As the last syllable left her lips Belfast pushed her tongue back inside, tongue-fucking the carrier with renewed effort – throwing aside any sensual slowness in favour of lustful passion. Enterprise clearly approved of it, a sharp moan rising from her lips as the busty cruiser ate her out so earnestly that it left her quivering, her round breasts heaving with her quickening breaths and her mind going so wonderfully blank.

''Ahh... Belfast... I-I...'' Enterprise screwed her eyes shut, pelvis burning with climatic heat. ''I-I- M-_Mmph~!_''

Enterprise bit her lip just in time to stifle a loud moan as she climaxed, her thighs clamping around Belfast head and her honey squirting out onto the maid's probing tongue.

Belfast cooed approvingly, obediently lapping up the sweet honey and incidentally extending her mind-melting orgasm for several blissfully long seconds, the carrier's moan trailing off into a weak whimper.

''A-Ah...'' Enterprise's legs slackened, her orgasm subsiding.

Belfast smiled, spending a few moments to lick Enterprise's pussy clean before finally leaning back, admiring her handiwork – namely Enterprise laid back on her bed, face flushed the deepest of reds and her sizeable chest heaving with her heavy pants, eyes half-lidded and teeming with lust. Just seeing the normally-serious carrier in such a state left Belfast giggling, her own cheeks painting red.

With perfect slowness Belfast crawled up her frame until they were face-to-face, allowing Belfast to kiss her lightly on the lips – pulling back so she could catch her breath. ''Did you enjoy yourself, Enterprise-sama?''

''Y... Yeah...'' Enterprise murmured breathlessly, her hands reaching down and gripping Belfast's hips through her dress.

In an instant Belfast suddenly found their positions being flipped, a reflexive yelp leaving her lips before it was replaced by a grunt as her back hit the bed. Her cheeks quickly darkened as she found Enterprise looming over her with a look of lust, a demure smile curving at her lips as she fixed the flushed carrier with a lustful look of her own.

''Feel free to ravish me, as much as you desire...'' Belfast let her tongue slip out, teasingly licking her lips. ''_Ent-er-prise-sa-ma~_''

Enterprise didn't hesitate any further – diving down and crashing their lips together. Belfast moaned at the rough passion and embraced it, tilting her head back as the carrier dominated her mouth with wild eagerness. Their lips broke apart for air but met again less than a second later, the carrier unable to get enough of the sensation of kissing her.

Belfast groaned into the passionate kiss as Enterprise's hands boldly grabbed the front of her maid dress, wasting no time in yanking it down – allowing Belfast's plump breasts to bounce free, no bra to hide them. Instantly Enterprise's hands cupped the maid's ample boobs and gave them a lustful squeeze, devouring the low moan that slipped free from Belfast's lips a moment later.

''M-Mm...'' Belfast shuddered as their lips broke apart – Enterprise wasting not a single second in diving down, attacking her neck with feverish kisses. ''A-Ah... that's it...''

The carrier shuddered at the breathy murmur, trailing heated kisses all the way down Belfast's neck until she reached her collarbone; continuing to pepper her fair skin with plenty of kisses as she moved south. Enterprise moved back slightly as she shifted down to Belfast's ample breasts, leaving a string of kisses down between the maid's boobs – her hands lustfully squeezing Belfast's chest at the same time, effectively motor-boating the maid as she kept smooching her fair skin.

After a moment Enterprise shifted back a bit, spending a long moment to simply admire Belfast's chest – so very often on display, but rarely in their entirety. Belfast easily noticed her long gaze and smiled smoothly, one hand sliding under her chest and pushing them up, her lips curving up into a sultry smile. Enterprise blushed at the sight and replied by burying her head into Belfast's heavenly-soft chest, parting her lips around the maid's nipple and taking it into her mouth.

''Ah...'' Belfast moaned softly, reaching up and gently gripping Enterprise's head; threading her fingers into her long hair.

Enterprise took that as a good sign, licking Belfast's rosy nipple and tracing it with her tongue, leaving a thin sheen of saliva where her tongue went. Her hot breath brushed against the sensitive nub between soft sucks, the sounds of Belfast moaning only turning Enterprise on even more. She pushed down her own greediness and focused solely on Belfast, giving her breasts a grope as she continued sucking on them,

Belfast was quick to notice her simmering arousal, smiling alluringly and bending her knee – deliberately pushing it up against Enterprise's pussy. The carrier groaned at the gentle pressure, unconsciously rolling her hips and grinding up against the maid's knee, getting herself off as she pleasured Belfast. Not keen on being greedy Enterprise unhanded the maid's breasts and leaned back, her hands quickly grabbing handfuls of Belfast's skirt and bunching it up around her stomach; revealing her elegant white panties and garter-belt.

''Hmhm... like the view~?'' Belfast purred sensually.

Enterprise blushed and nodded. She laid her right hand on Belfast's pelvis and dipped her hand down, her lithe fingertips sliding under the waistband of the maid's panties and cupping her delicate womanhood. Belfast shuddered at the contact and moaned, watching Enterprise through half-lidded eyes as the carrier stroked her pussy with experimental slowness – simply savouring the feel of her soft folds, her fingertips sliding between her slick lower lips.

''Mm...'' Belfast let out a low moan as Enterprise pushed two fingers inside, her inner walls reflexively clamping around the foreign intrusions.

The Aircraft Carrier was careful to be gentle; slowly pumping her slim fingers into Belfast's hot core. As the cruiser began to more more liberally however she let her hand move faster, her cheeks darkening as she felt Belfast's inner walls squeeze her fingers so lewdly. The erotic sensation prompted her to add a third finger, shivering as she pushed it between Belfast's slick folds and into her hot insides, wiggling it around along with the other two.

On a whim she switched tactics, spreading her fingers apart. Belfast mewled and arched her back at the sensation, incidentally presenting her ample chest as an alluring target – something Enterprise took advantage of, her free hand grabbing a handful of Belfast's right breast. The maid buckled from the combined stimulation and screwed her eyes shut, her lustful expression arousing Enterprise even more.

''Nn...'' The carrier shuddered when Belfast pushed her knee up again, pressing against her pussy.

Biting her lip Enterprise acted on her simmering lust, rolling her hips and grinding her slit against Belfast's knee. The gentle pressure helped abate the burning need in her pelvis, allowing her to focus on pleasuring Belfast – pumping her fingers faster into the cruiser and watching her squirm beneath her, hot moans slipping past her parted lips. Enterprise quickly found herself liking the sight, rolling her wrist more eagerly and burying her fingers deep into Belfast's quivering slit.

Belfast's eyes cracked open and she smiled tightly, reaching up with both hands and cupping Enterprise's cheeks. The cruiser gently tugged her closer and Enterprise obliged, releasing her soft breast in favour of sliding a hand underneath Belfast, holding her close as their lips met in a heated kiss – her right hand continuing to plunge three fingers into the maid, much to her audible delight.

''Mm...'' Belfast groaned as their lips separated, both sucking in a quick gasp of air. ''Enterprise-sama...''

Enterprise silenced her with a heated kiss, thrusting her fingers faster as she felt Belfast's arousal dribble down her probing fingers – her inner walls seizing around her dexterous fingers as she drew closer and closer to climax. Eager to make the maid cum Enterprise boldly threw her thumb into the mix; pressing it up against Belfast's clit and applying pressure to it, rolling it around in small circles.

''_Ah~!_'' Belfast's sharp moan was muffled by the kiss, the sexy sound encouraging Enterprise to do it again – teasing her clit with ravenous desire.

Belfast's thighs clamped around her hand, the erotic sensation making Enterprise shiver. The carrier pulled back from the kiss and buried her head into Belfast's neck, hungrily kissing her vulnerable neck and listening to the cruiser's hot moans as they brushed past her ear ceaselessly. She intimately felt every little twitch her inner walls made, her thighs clamping tighter and tighter around her hand until-!

''M_-Mm!_'' Belfast cried out, her pussy tightened around her three fingers as she orgasmed, her honey squirting out past the writhing digits.

Enterprise kept thrusting her fingers even as Belfast climaxed, dragging it out for as long as physically possible – slowing to a stop as Belfast's orgasm subsided. The maid's hot insides clenched and quivered around her fingers as she pulled them out, the cool bedroom air all the more apparent when her fingers weren't engulfed in Belfast's hot core.

''Ahh...'' Belfast breathlessly wrapped her arms around the carrier, pulling her into a hug. ''Mm... that felt... so wonderful... Enterprise-sama...''

''Mm...'' Enterprise hummed quietly in agreement, sucking in a deep breath – savouring the scent of Belfast's faint perfume, and the warmth of her body. ''Listen... I...''

Belfast let out a soft, chime-like giggle – reaching down with her left hand and intertwining their fingers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. ''You've made your feelings quite clear, Enterprise-sama. Don't stress yourself about putting it into words.''

The carrier flushed at Belfast's words, her cheeks darkening further when the cruiser gave her a light, affection-filled kiss on the cheek. Taking her advice she didn't bother saying anything, merely kissing her on the lips – pouring nothing but emotion into it, making Belfast smile warmly.

''Mm... let's just stay like this, for a little bit...'' Belfast breathed as their lips broke apart.

''Yeah...''

Within the hour the duo fell asleep in each other's arms, the dull thrum of chatter outside acting as a pleasant lullaby to the newly-formed couple.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And thus my final fic of the year, and indeed the decade, comes to an end. Thanks to everyone who stopped by to read my little stories and left reviews, follows or favourites over the preceding months~ Your support keeps me going~**

**Here's to another year of lewds and fluff~! Cheers~!**


End file.
